Jessie Lawlier
A Quandry / Outsider from another Dimension which appeared to be "our" Earth. She had somehow ended up in Esland where she would make a name for herself. She also referred to herself as a 'Dorothy' type, whatever that meant. On Earth, she was a rather mundane girl, but upon arriving in Esland she would earn a reputation for vanquishing the Glass Heart Witch and would go on to befriend the Royal Family of Esland to some degree. During her time in the World of Purgatory, she has made many allies. She seems particularly close to Aldus Delore and his comrade Valor. She is also close to her mount Plath, a strange talking ram(?) she had met early on during her time in Purgatory. Personality While on Earth she was described as mundane and was suicidal. However, after some time in Esland, she is shown to be very friendly, making many allies throughout her adventures. While she is friendly to all, she seems to have a hard time truly letting anyone inside of her social barrier (at least according to some). Jess liked to say that opening up and understanding other people was important, but while this may seem to be true at a glance, some may view her as a very isolationist person. Some speculate that her developing a lack of passion and intimacy may be because of the influence Aldus had on her (having practically raised her in the years since she had come to Esland), She would come to be close to King of Esland, but not really close to his daughter Lana Lake. This may have been because she was busy adventuring, she would have been held to more strict standards to befriend the princess, or an influence from being around Aldus so long. Today, she believes that one must always keep moving forward no matter how bad things get. Skills Jessie is known for her talents in riding, being far more effective in travel and mounted combat (although it unclear how much this would be affected due to an event that will be mentioned later). With her magical lance she could pierce sturdy foes and bring them down. She also appears to have a friendly and inspiring aura about her. Those who befriend her tend to do better just for having known her / being near her. In short, she buffs others (this effect may have grown much stronger since the events of Catharsis). It worked similar to Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz in that she brings out the strengths of her companions. A smart character who believes he is stupid would normally be worthless, but around Dorothy/Jess he might start using his brain and come up with good ideas anyway or have the wisdom to notice things that others don't. A strong character who believes himself to be cowardly might be afraid to fight under normal circumstances, but he or she could find strength if they were backed up by Dorothy/Jess, or if that person thought Dorothy/Jess was in danger and was acting to save them. Even a heartless tin man like Aldus could develop affection for his closest allies if he was traveling with someone like Dorothy or Jess. Despite this, Jessie Lawlier herself seems a bit distant to others to some degree that isn't apparent on the surface. This may have been due to her time with Aldus Delore, but who knows? Over her time in Esland / The Dimension of Purgatory she may have gathered various magical items (although the primary one she makes use of is the Magical Lance). Pre Catharsis Arc Jessie Lawlier had originally hailed from another Dimension where "our" Earth resided. Not much is known about her past on Earth aside from that she was a mundane girl. She had attempted suicide (at around age 15) and would somehow end up in the land of Esland. She would arrive in Purgatory / Esland as a young teenage girl and go on to make various allies, including a magical talking ram known as Plath (who would become a mount for her) In time, she would meet Aldus Delore (and his comrade Valor) who would befriend her. Aldus would convince Jessie to take on a quest to vanquish someone known as the Glass Heart Witch in the North. As far as Jessie knew / was told, this Glass Heart Witch was a threat...although in truth it wasn't that simple. Regardless, Jessie would be successful in vanquishing the "Wicked Witch" and would go on to befriend the Royal Family of Esland. is mention that when she had completed her "quest" a Devil had appeared before her. The Devil had told her that the power to return to her own home had always been inside her and that he could grant her wish for death and send her home. All she had to do was say "There's no place like home." three times together. It is believed Jessie would assist Aldus in various other efforts from this point, and in time it appeared like she became like an adopted child to him (similar to Valor). When Aldus Delore begins to plan an expedition (the second) to the Sunken Kingdom of Catharsis, Jessie would join him. Catharsis Arc Jessie would join the Diplomat Group to negotiate with the Esland Snowflakes (a spy unit otherwise known as The Crimson Order that worked for the crown). Although she was well known in Esland, the negotiations don't go as planned. Elita Brezwickz would have her forces surround the Diplomat Group and have them taken prisoner if they didn't choose to work with them against the Arland forces. However, thanks to the efforts of Sakuya, the group manages to get away from them while they are distracted. They would head back to camp and inform everyone about what happened. In time, Jessie would take party in the battle against the Shadow Drake which would attack the main expedition base camp. Although she survives and they are victorious against the dragon, her mount / friend Plath would be slain (at least that is what it seemed). Aldus would become trapped in the ruins thanks to the damage the Shadow Drake caused, and Jessie would stay with the group outside to figure out what to do next. Elita Brezwickz would appear once more at the base camp with one of her wounded snowflake subordinates in tow (they had just lost a battle against the Arland forces that had Mahou Shojou Amina Minora assisting them). They provide aid to her subordinate, and Elita would offer them another chance to forge an alliance with her. For the sake of peace they would ally with Esland...that is until the Admiral of the Arland forces (Cameron Bright) arrived at the camp with Amina Minora (they had come to speak with Aldus). They explain the situation and while things seem to settle down, Amina takes the opportunity to incite chaos. She tells them that if they wished to appease her, then they would hand over the Esland Commander to them then and there (Cameron doesn't object). In the end, the Expedition forces would side with Elita and Amina would take her leave with Cameron (although Amina was openly hostile with them now). The expedition would create a group known as the Sword Brigade to help escort Elita and her subordinate Ency Curr in getting back to the Snowflakes primary base in North Ridge. Jessie Lawlier would join this group and leave the camp before GROUND ZERO (when the Moon Elves would arrive on Catharsis) occurred. --- While travelling toward North Ridge, they would encounter a strange distortion that would hinder their progress. They would soon be attacked by Moon Elves and be temporarily split up. Jessie and those with her would eventually find Elita and Ency at the mercy of two Moon Elves (one of them being a Wild/Dark Elf known as The Second). She would form a plan where she would distract the Moon elves so that the others could cut Elita down from the tree she was being hung from. Jessie's distraction would be an attempt at parlaying with the two Moon Elves. This fails as The Second is able to notice the others sneaking around and a battle breaks out. They are able to defeat The Second's associate, but things take a grim turn when The Second gains the upper hand. After probing Jessie's mind, it would learn that Jessie is an Outsider. This enrages him and The Second would tear off one of Jessie's leg at the knee. She would think back to when she had once completed her quest of vanquishing the Glass Heart Witch and how a Devil had appeared before her telling her that he could grant her wish for death and send her home... But she didn't want to die or go back to her home dimension... Fortunately, she would be saved when The Second is slain by Setsuna Seiei. The group manages to get Jessie to North Ridge in time to be healed. She would now gain a prosthetic limb to replace the leg she lost. ---Category:ITD7 Characters